


2:37 am

by gloomdoom



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Carrying, Coffee, Eating Disorders, F/M, Fainting, Love/Hate, Overworking, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloomdoom/pseuds/gloomdoom
Summary: In which Kyouko takes one of her usual all-nighters running on nothing but a coffee-only diet. Byakuya disagrees with her ways of production and Kirigiri is not happy about it.OrKirigiri and Togami do nothing about their unresolved sexual tension and have a late-night talk about coffee.(Description and tags are prone to change as the story progresses.)
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko & Togami Byakuya, Kirigiri Kyoko/Togami Byakuya, Kirigiri Kyouko & Togami Byakuya
Comments: 18
Kudos: 68





	1. Prologue: How many cups of coffee are enough coffee?

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a multi-chapter fic, so please bear with me :)
> 
> In later chapters I will tackle sensitive topics such as eating disorders, child abuse, rape and unhealthy coping mechanisms. So please read at your own discretion, this wil also serve as a character study fic later on.
> 
> Basically Kyouko being overworked and Togami being an ass about it cause he can, and no one is the boss of Byakuya Togami. 
> 
> Enjoy <3

One more Hour she thought. That's all she needed. Surely, she had been at it since 6:00 am sharp this morning, but work came piling up like dirt atop a coffin. Metaphorically she buried herself in her work. Lately, the Remnants of Despair had refrained from making any prominent attacks, and instead caused minimal impact on higher counts. 

The statistics showed a doubled increment in the span of two weeks, now orquestating around ten attacks on average per day. However, their location had drastically changed as well, now matching the schedule of visits made by the Future Foundation to a tee. Which could only mean one thing: Either they had found a way to hack into the Future Foundations private Network, or there was a mole within the very organization. Although she would prefer to think that the Despairs were capable of decoding all the secrets of the organization themselves, the latter was a far more reasonable option considering the time and planning that went through designing and building the Future Foundation as the ultimate place of security. This not only implied that the organization would begin to disintegrate from inside if that were the case, but that every member was under uncalled trial for treason until further investigation. Thus, going through every profile in search for clues that could link any individual to the Despairs was a task assigned to each division head after being revised themselves. 

So currently, she flipped over each portfolio in searched of something that spiked an interest, 20 hours in and still, nothing. But Kyouko was no metahuman and eight cups of coffee could only do so much. Soon, as the hours passed by, she would find herself buried in her work quite literally. Kirigiri snuggled herself in a pile of files that had previously been neatly organized over her desk. Her eyelids became heavier as her desk seemed inviting, oh it would only be a five-minute nap. Then, she'd be done in no time. She really didn't wish to interrupt her search, but her body couldn't hold on much longer. Proper meals had been disbanded throughout the day and her stomach was bloated from consuming high caffeine beverages way too often.

The young woman rested her arms a top the desk and slowly carried her cheek to meet her forearm as she batted her eyelashes shut. The light dimmed away, she was so close, just five minutes, five and she'd get back to work, five minutes to re-

Suddenly, she noticed a faint movement in the shadows that alerted her awake. Opening her eyes to resemble that of an owl, she scanned the room for the source of the change in the tones of shadows. The possibility that her mind was playing mind tricks on her was always present, but she knew, even through her exhaustion, what elements held reality and what was merely a part of her imagination. And she had certainly not imagined the light toned hair of a certain heir standing a few feet away.

"I do not believe these are the most adequate conditions for a working environment."

Damnit.

That tone, that voice, such words could only belong to one individual. It could've been anyone in her office, sweet Makoto would've been a lovely companion at this time, and she could tolerate Hagakure far longer than this.... particular character, but no. It had to be him. Byakuya fucking Togami.

Could this day get any worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: This was actually written at 2:37 am so i'm sorry if it sucked :)
> 
> I know this chapter was slow, but it only gives ground to future topics because Kirigiri being a workaholic is a huuuge part of this fic. 
> 
> Updates will come weekly, so stay tuned
> 
> Thx for reading <3


	2. Bitter like coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyouko and Byakuya bond over coffee as they explore their similarities and the growth of their relationship over the years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo here's Chapter 2 <3
> 
> No dark themes for this one, only togiri trash :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"I do not believe these are the most adequate conditions for a working environment."

With effort, she looked up from her elbows acknowledging the man standing before her. His icy orbs staring deep into her own as if she were a zoo animal, pitying her very existence. 'Could this day get any worse?'

"To what do I owe your visit?" She deadpanned.

"My, Kirigiri why so defensive?"

He took a small strand of her hair and wriggled it in between his fingers, grazing at her softly.

"Is this a bad moment?"

"Not necessarily, but your presence is inconvenient, yes." She said pulling away from him.

It had been a long time since their escape from the mutual killing game, past differences put aside with a sense of false or rather forced friendship between the two. Back at Hopes Peak, there was no question who were the top tier players when it came to investigation, those who possessed the higher intellect upon the six of them. Despairingly so, instead of joining forces for the greater good the pair managed to irritate each other and constantly remind the other of their disliking towards each other daily. 

Mostly from Togamis' part, who couldn't seem to give poor Kirigiri a break. Finding quite enciting how her cheeks flushed and her eyes looked away when he pinned her against a wall, trying to seek answers, and all those times he moved crucial aspects in an investigation to toy with her mind. 

Things that were somewhat harmless, but key moments in their realtionship. His acts were quite questionable, but Kyouko was no more innocent , for pestering Byakuya with reminders of his slip-ups, which were unnecessary, but rather fun to her. She loved how his face would scrunch up in shame an he would adjust his glasses several times and fiddle with his hands when he was left speechless, or how much he hated when she purposely rearranged bookmarks that he had left the night prior. 

It was no secret that they found joy in tormenting the other, but it was quite disappointing to see their efforts of interaction after the killing game. Now, mostly brought together by work, no more teasing endured between the two. That was until Kirigiri was named Branch Officer for branch 14 and became the blondes' boss.

He held an imprint on his mind at how she gave him a small triumphant grin as she received her title and how she would talk down on him whenever she had the chance, making him pay for all the times he had looked down on her, quite literally, on past times.

He had to admit, the woman was grandiose in her own right, bringing a strong presence and formidable legacy to the table. She somehow looked like the most sane person in the room and she commanded attention without a single word. She was great and all, but not as great as a Togami such as himself.

A Togami should never be second-best to absolutely nobody, no matter the exception. And someone as common as a smart-mouthed, brash, and determined detective would not be it. He refused the idea of succumbing to someone of her caliber and deep down he knew, he wanted to, but he would never allow it. She could never dominate over a creature like him. Not with her stoic personality, uninteresring life and meaningless existence. 

Not with her puzzled mind and her estranged philosophy. Not with her alluring eyes, and strong voice nor her beautiful hair and pouty lips. Nor that skirt that seemed to be too short most days, but too long when she kneeled before him. Never with her charming smile given only in special times she deemed worthy, and certainly not with the way she carried herself as a superior being. One deemed worthy of admiration and attention. 

Absolutely not. It took more than a pair of pretty eyes and wise mind to sway the esteemed Byakuya Togami.

"But why may that be?"

She glared at him softly.

"To me, it appears as if you were not getting much done upon my arrival"

"What I do with my time is none of your business. Please return to your work space before I call someone in to escort you out of the room" 

"Ever so forceful"

A small smile made its way towards his lips, of course she'd act like he was burdening her. So typical of Kirigiri. But then again she didn't look like dealing with anyone's crap at the moment. Her black under eyes, ruffled hair and slightly smeared mascara gave her away. 'Just how long has this woman been glued to that computers' screen?' he thought to himself.

He scanned her working area throughly, piles upon piles of files and folders laying atop her desk, taking up space that was much needed in order to work comfortably. Her corkboard was extremely cluttered, the brightness and variety of neon colored scraps of paper making his eyes slightly squint. 

And last but definitely not least, the most outstanding feature, empty cups of coffee. He counted at least 8 piled up, stacked and thrown recklessly onto the floor.  
Judging from the type of cups there were served in, this was not the usual type of coffee everyone else drank. No, this one was specifically brewed for her, poor Makoto. 

He imagined his poor bosses assistant running through the halls in order to complete her latest request. Like a puppy following its masters every order without question. It was no secret that Makoto had a sort of fixation with the woman, almost as if he adored her. But he was just being incredulous now, there was no way she'd ever return those sort of feelings, after all, that was expected of him. 

Surely, bringing coffee on time wasn't a very common strategy for winning someone's heart . She most likely had never noticed the lucksters true intentions. And even if she had, he was too lacking, he stood...short, both literally and metaphorically. How could that herbivore man possibly, obtain a gesture from someone like her? Togami just hoped that his fellow survivor would notice her lack of interest before he fell from his fantasies and got crushed by reality in the process. Naegi was crucial in keeping others spirits up, so keeping his in the same way went without a saying. 

"Poor Naegi, how many times did you make him, run over to the Coffee Luwack stand to bring you a portion of the latest brew?"

Kyouko laughed softly, 'Why is he making such pointless questions?'

"He started becoming slower around the fifth time"

"My, how considerate of you Kyouko"

The sudden use of her first name took her aback. Did she hear him correctly, did he just- call her...Kyouko?

"I'm sorry, what was that?" She said as a cocky grin presented itself across her face.

It was then when color drained from his face at the sudden realization of his abuse of proximity. Surely that had know each other for half a decade now, but they were nowhere near refering to each other on a first name basis. He was nowhere near as close to having the sort of relationship she held with someone like Makoto. That damned pipsqueak. 

"F-forgive me, I believe that was inappropriate, a quick slip of the tong-"

"I met you five years ago. Although we are not friends, we are at the very least colleagues."

Her soft words eased his mind.

"But I would prefer if you did not make use of my first name during working hours"

"It's 3:00 am"

"So luckily for you, this is alright"

He smiled slightly, rare sight for her. His eyes were slightly contorted in a way that he looked almost tame, a lot less intimidating. Seeming a lot less imposing, a lot less....well Togami-like.

What a rare sight.

She noticed her incessant staring and quickly peeled her eyes away, changing the topic.

"About the cups..."

"...You have a atleast eight, so if he got tired around he fifth time, I can only imagine how bothersome it must've been for you to deal with him"

"I didn't l.... In actuality he brought me none. I poured those cups by myself."

"I find that hard to believe"

"Very few people aside from you and me enjoy the after taste of this particular coffee, so I reheated the same brew, it helps build up concentration everytime it boils. So each time I pour a new cup the taste gets stronger."

"I do not think the fragrance of that particular brew is quite .....delightful"

"I never quoted the smell, for it is something myself and others dislike quite a lot actually, including Naegi, hence why he never carries my coffee. Despite the smell, I am willing to make a few sacrifices in order to get the best quality possible"

They both shared a small chuckle. Their favourite coffee, Coffee Luwack, was known for its particular means of production that involved a cat eating up coffee grains and later collecting them through their feces in order to get that distinguished sour aftertaste that they both enjoyed. Byakuya did not mind, for he was used of products having to go a long way in order to get to his table. 

Kyouko on the other hand, had always had a lower than average awareness for the discomfort produced by several natural processes, those which she detached from any sort of vulgarity, for they were merely natural to her.

They both thought that it was pleasant to hold a conversation with someone capable of understanding your worldview. 

"Anyways, what ever where you up to at these hours of the night? It is so late, that it's almost early."

"I was finishing up some work and I actually needed for you to validate some documents"

"Are you telling me you sacrificed sacred hours of your beauty sleep to get ahead of schedule? You impress me."

"As always. But i'm afraid it is not called 'beauty sleep' countless times I have told you, it is merely and established time that's design to maintain my current appearance and retract signs of aging for as along as possible."

"So...a beauty sleep"

"You are impossible"

"As you are insuferable" 

The way those words rolled of her tongue made it seem like she had been awaiting for a long time so say them, a thought that made his jaw clench slightly, for there were so many he could say in return.

"Anyways, if these hours are so precious to you, I won't take them away any longer."

She extended her hand in order to receive the files he had in his hands, blue interlocking with violet as their hands brushed unintentionally.

She opened the folder up, scanning several profiles of people possibly linked to the Despair alliance her brows dipping at several familiar faces whom she had already signed as suspects, she was glad he had managed to obtain their profiles so quickly. With a nod, she confirmed her validation, but before she could hand the documents over a loud pang resonated inside her head. It felt as if suddenly, someone had hit her with a blunt object from the inside, which she knew was impossible. Great, migraine. She took her other hand and rested her head into it.

"Nghh..."

The blonde, who was currently analyzing her reaction to the files, hurried over to her side in anguish.

"Is something the matter?"

She looked up with tired eyes and managed to interlock with his own. Before she could utter a response, her eyes became too heavy and she found herself lost in a sea of darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, we're finally starting to settle into the fics main themes.
> 
> What would you like to see in future chapters?
> 
> Thx for reading<3


	3. Solemnly Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirigiri's unhealthy habits finally come back to bite her in the worst way possible. Luckily one  
> tall, blonde, Togami is there to tend to her needs. As Kirigiri will learn there are various consequences to not eating properly aside from losing weight. Will she accept the negative effects her actions have on her? Or will she keep indulging them in the future?

The blonde man stared closely at her delicate features as she ran her eyes through each file, analyzing every detail, and smirking slightly when she found something of her liking. 

As he kept looking at his boss, he noticed how her eyes started to slowly become less aware, and her head seemed to sway slowly from one side to the other, in manner that indicated lack of stability, almost as if she were in a drunken state. 

"Ngh-"

"Is something the matter?" 

Without a warning, she leaned heavily to one side as her eyes closed completely in a state of unconsciousness. 

Togami rushed to her side and placed a hand between the detective's face and her working space, just in time to stop Kirigiri from slamming her head a top her desk.

As the pale-looking woman rested her cheek over his palm, he noticed how incredibly cold she was, quite strange considering they were nearing summer. And while the temperatures where constantly rising, it wasn't hot enough for the air conditioner to be turned on. Despite that, her bangs were drenched in cold sweat, glistening in the dim light while adorning her many freckles, causing several strands of her hair to stick to her nape. Her odor wasn't futid, mind you, but there was something about her being all sweaty that made him uncomfortable. 

'How.... repulsing. Who sweats in the middle of April?'

Twenty minutes had passed and she was still enveloped in a deep state of unconsciousness.

She was in a deep slumber for several minutes, enough for him to notice the soft rise of her back everytime she breathed in and count her many lashes. Enough time for him to take notice of her flushed cheeks and pouty lips. Just enough time to mask all her wonderful features. 

She was still covered in sweat, her shirt starting to stick to her skin. So, he reached a hand to rearrange her neckline, in order to prevent skin irritation. But just as he was about to remove the hair from the back of her neck, she bolted awake, wide eyed and flustered. 

Byakuya was taken back by the sudden movement, confusion ambushing his head.

'What-... Was wrong with this woman?'

He peeled away from his thoughts and turned to the lillac-haired woman.

"What- How- ....Are you alright?"

She slowly regained awareness as she glared at her surroundings, the dim light harmful to her sore eyes.

"Ah, yes. I'm fine , do forgive me, this happens all the time I - nggh..." She said reaching to rub her temple.

"Fine? After that sudden faint?"

"Yes, yes. It is not something for you to be..." 

She took a moment to continue, as she struggled to find the right words for his unusual behavior.

"...concerned about."

The disbelief with which she said those words slightly hurt him, but he continued still.

"You do not appear to be precisely in the finest state to me, can you even stand on your own?"

"Ugh- H-How is this related to my migraine?" She said in disbelief.

"Do it" he demanded, despite her complaints.

Glaring at him, Kirigiri took a stand and positioned one foot beside the other, taking impulse from her desk.

"S-see, this was co-completely unrelated to- agh!"

Togami hurriedly rushed to her aid as she trembled and her knees failed to respond, catching her just before her head hit the edge of her desk. He slowly sat down on the floor, pushing the chair aside. As he guided her hand to his own, the heir felt a warmth rise to his head when as he noticed their proximity. With her chest pressed against his own, he could feel her heartbeat accelerating, her face buried in the crook of his neck, prickling him with her elaborate breathing. Her eyes were harshly closed and her other hand still caressed her forehead. Kyouko's lips quivered and bit down slightly, face contorted into absolute agony as she leaned into him for comfort and support. 

"I- forgive me-" she started, aware of their compromising position.

"N-No worries" he uttered as her breath made him shudder.

Togami couldn't help but notice how awfully cold she was against his touch, and how several drops of sweat adorned her hairline. But she didn't seem as surprised as he did.

"You said this happens regularly...how often is regular?"

The former detective pursed her lips in thought, barely managing to make sense of the heirs words.

"I don't know...Around twice a w-week"

" Twice a wee-...Since when?"

She trembled under his touch, clutching his hand in her own for support. He held her back gently in return, supporting her core.

"Perhaps...a year... a few months after I became head of branch 14th to be precise"

"That is almost two years...please tell me you've gotten some sort of medical assistance"

"T-there's no...need. I just need to take a few pills"

"What kind of pills?"

"Diethylpropion"

"Wh- Tenuate?!?"

'....Tenuate?'

"I do believe that's the alternative name"

To his knowledge, Tenuate was a drug mostly prescripted for regulated weight loss and was administered to largely obese people. So clearly, Kirigiri having acces to them, let alone using them did not make sense. 

"Why go to the extent of using such drug?"

"They reduce m-my appetite, that way I won't overload myself with anything they serve at the venue"

"Why would you? They limit portions, even for you...You shouldn't need-"

"It's too much...their servings are quite....large, wouldn't you agree?

...

.....

......?

-Large? ... What exactly about a perfectly average balanced portion could be considered large? He knew what her conduct implied, but he pushed the thought to the back of his head for another time.

"It's exhausting to look at a full plate, I feel almost...repulsed by the idea of digesting so much food at once." she laughed softly.

He could only stare at her in disbelief.

"You must surely feel overwhelmed as well sometimes."

"Well, I've never been disgusted by an amount of food, but I guess that I understand where you're coming from" he kept his conclusion at the back of his head, looking out for any indication that his assumptions where correct.

"Ah so you-"

"If you're that certain you won't finish them why not ask for a smaller portion?"

"Wha- Why bother?" Kyouko glared at him with an annoyed look on her face.

This woman-

"If you don't consume anything from the cafeteria, where do you get your diet from?"

She froze in place and he noticed how her eyes trailed slowly and took a quick glance at the empty coffee cups a top her desk. Upon being busted, she quickly returned her gaze to him.

"No- that is not possible. You cannot survive merely on coffee."

"I've lasted this long haven't I?"

"Please tell me you're lying to me"

"Well...it is not exclusive t-to coffee... I make sure to consume water r-regularly and I ingest some toast every morning so...that would be it."

"That's it?"

"Sum total..."

"A-Alright, how about lunch...or dinner? What do you consume then?"

"..."

"Well...?"

"I said, that would be all."

His face grimaced at her statement.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I-..."

"Are you not?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Her silence gave her away as he let go of a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"No wonder you have a physical collapse every week"

"It's nothing really, I-I just need a p-pill and I'll be right back at full th-throttle" she said as she untangled her hand from his own lifting it in direction towards the last drawer on her desk, where he surmised she most likely kept said pills.

"No way in hell"

He quickly shoved her face back into his chest as he pulled her back from her wrist.  
She glared at him, making a slight put as the hand on his chest wrinkled his suit.

"Hey- I'll let you know I got this suit pressed yesterday"

"It's just a little wrinkle" she smirked, taunting him.

'Is...this supposed to be her way of preventing me from helping her?....How childish.'

"Do whatever you like, you are not getting back in that seat"

"Oh really?"

"Why, of course not. Look at you, you look like and absolute wreck"

"Geez, I know my face is not the nicest to look at, but you didn't have to go that far."

"Your face is...."

It was not a lie that she looked like a wreck, but even like this he still found her attractive. Of course that's not something he would dare say.

"It's fine" 

"Alright, if not my face, was it my hair then?"

"Although it is slightly unkept, I think it was the fact that you were snoozing off atop your desk, the dozen empty cups of coffee counting those in your trash bin, and your severely disorganised working space that confirmed my suspicions."

"My...I better watch out next time"

"You better rest or there won't be a next one"

"Rest? But I've still got at least thirty more files to go through"

"They'll have to wait for tomorrow"

"But I-"

"I'm sorry, did you have to bid them goodbye? Where you two in the middle of something? " He smirked slightly.

"You little-"

"Don't be ridiculous now Kyouko"

Kirigiri tensed at the sudden use of her name. She still had to get used to him calling her 'Kyouko'.

"This is out of the question"

"I'll remind you that I am you-"

"And no, I could not care less about you being my superior, on a working environment that is. It will not stop me from aiding you to proper rest"

She pouted at the subtle insult he slipped in.

"Well then, up we go"

He mustered up the strength to lift the frail woman as he stood up, holding her safely.

"What are you...Hey! You don't have to carry me you kno-"

"Then how exactly are you going to return back to your room if you can't even stand up properly?" He deadpanned.

"That's...."

"Exactly. So stop squirming and allow me to help you out"

She had no room to argue as the blonde man readjusted his hold of her form under her knees, forcing her to lean back into his chest. Carrying her in his arms, Togami opened the door leading to Kirigiri's living quarters.

"I'm surprised you did not wave your files good-bye...my, how cold of you."

He felt a soft pang in his chest.

"Although it is not atypical of you."

"Shut Up...." She muttered as a small hint of crimson invaded her cheeks.

And with that, the reluctant detective and her employee entered her room where a long night awaited them.

Needless to say, they did not get much rest in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo that's chapter 3. Finally we've started the discussion on Kirigiri's unhealthy habits, but how did they ever enter the picture in the first place? 
> 
> And what exactly kept Kyouko and Byakuya up all night? 
> 
> Stay Tuned for the answer to these questions ;) 
> 
> Thx for reading!!!! <3


	4. Contempt in Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Against her will, Kyouko is taken to her room for a much needed rest. As she and Togami would find out, they're both more aware of the other than what they're leading on. 
> 
> What will this mean for the two of them and their relationship?

As soon as he opened the door to her room he felt a calming aura invading his chest. He breathed in the scent of lavender reminiscing of the young woman's locks.

The room was dainty and organized, just like its owner and was carpeted aside from the bathroom. In the middle, a large king-sized bed stood out ,velvety sheets hugging the mattress accordingly. To his left, a small TV was placed beside a futon were several books were kept for brief reading sessions.

To his right, a vanity mirror stood proudly, adorned with several lightbulbs around its frame. Next to her vanity was a shelving unit with a small coffee maker atop and some small packages containing various substances and compliments for whatever hot beverage she desired to make.

He felt a small pang of jealousy hit him, for he did not posses such a machine in his own living quarters, hers being much more spacious and seemingly luxurious, befitting of a brach head. Togami just hoped she wouldn't rub it i-

"Like what you see?" She said cockily.

And she did.

"Well, it's nice to see that someone still holds value over clearing their living space." He said looking around, avoiding her stare.

"That goes without a saying. What type of person do you think I am?"

"The type of person that is easy to put to sleep, hopefully." He deadpanned as he allowed himself in, feeling his feet slowly sinking into the plush carpeting. 

"Your sense of humour is improving."

"I wasn't trying to humor you." He clarified

"Yet you did, an effortless comedian. A clown, you might sa-" She smirked slightly, but panic hit her before her smile could make it big. Kyouko felt herself being let loose of his grasp, now falling.

Luckily her fears where uncalled for, as he had simply discarded her on her bed. For a second she thought he might've dropped her on the floor and left upon her remark, so she was glad to feel the familiar plushness on her back.

"You scared me there for a second."

"What for?"

"You dropped me."

"On your bed." He clarified.

"It was quite an aggressive gesture."

"What was I supposed to do? Lay you down?"

She looked up at him with a knowing look, the kind she gave him when she needed some paper work from him.

"Well I would'nt say that, but it would have been nicer."

"How much nicer do I have to be?"

"This is nice? She rose a brow in a playful manner.

Togami scoffed "I believe that carrying you to your room is as nice as I can get, it was none of my business, but since apparently helping "friends" is considered a "redeeming quality" there was no room for me to object."

"I do appreciate your gesture-" she started, regretting her words upon his next explanation.

"Which was stupid of me. I could've left you to perish, left to be found by one of the higher members, that way your reputation falters, you would've been removed from you position and I would've been promoted to division head." He said in deception.

"So why didn't you?"

"I don't want to end up like you. Eventually the world will be back to normal and I'll restore my family's name to glory in a few short months. I'd rather make the preparations now than spend all my time and energy advocating for lives that most likely will not make it 'til next week. That, and I think you do a pretty decent job."

"Wish I could say the same about you taking care of yourself." He finished as he stared at her in a judging manner.

"I'm flattered, but I do believe you ought to lower your standards if you want your plan to succeed."

"Lower my...standards?" He questioned a she gave him a cynical look.

"Everyone knows the dark secret of the Togami name, regarding the process of choosing an heir...and... if you plan to keep the tradition going...well..."

"I get your point, that is the least of my problems"

He turned away from her, among towards the door when she spoke up.

"Really? How come?"

Surprised by her jumping curiosity he answered.

"Well...I believe that's none of your business now is it?"

She sighed, unsurprised by his characteristical deadpanning. 

"It appears...not"

"Then, it's settled, refrain from asking me such questions..."

She was about to apologize again but was left stunned by his next choice of words.

"...unless you're volunteering of course." 

'Did he just....? What an asshole.'

She was starting to think she wasn't the only one in need of slumber. Maybe skipping his beauty sleep was taking a toll on him. Kirigiri decided not to think too much about it, her head too exhausted for elaborate thinking. She shunned the possibility that his words held any seriousness and laughed it off.

"Tch- You're bluffing" she let out a small giggle, only to realize that he was looking at her with a stone cold look.

"Do not take my words lightly Kyouko, I'm serious"

His choice of words and the use of her first name made her heart flutter in a sense of disbelief, her mind struggling to wrap around his words. The way his eyes were fixated on her and only her made Kirigiri falter but not enough to ruin her composure. Even if his beautiful ocean eyes stared right into her violet orbs with so much intent, that she thought she would get lost in his sea of blue, an idea that seemed all the more appealing as she got lost in a trance. 

She was starting to think his words held truth value when she noticed the position she was in. Not only was Kirigiri laid before him, but Togami was toppling over her. Giving her the same look a predator gave to its pray. The young woman decided to return his look, but just before she could stand up to him she felt her covers being thrown to her face harshly.

"Anyways... I think that's enough talk for today" And with that turned his heel and settled himself down her futon without a care in the world.

"What do you think you're doing?" She looked at him estranged as the heir pranced around her room like it was his own.

"Huh? Me?" He feighned surprise.

She rolled her eyes at him in return "No, I was talking to my lamp over there. Yes you." 

He chuckled at her agile sarcasm. "Well, I'm making myself comfortable, don't mind me."

"Comfortable for what exactly?" Kyouko was certainly not in the mood for his antics.

"You really don't think I'll let you here by yourself in your current state do you?"

She could only stare back in return.

"I'll leave when I make sure you're soundly asleep, that way you won't go back to working." He stated.

She glanced at where her laptop was supposed to be charging but was surprised to see it was nowhere to be found. Gone were also several case files and her USB memory, all which were crucial for her work.

"Looking for something?"

She turned to the man that was now sitting neatly on her futon, cradling her working tools on his lap. The lilac haired woman glared at his subordinate as he simply looked away to analyze the various titles she possessed. 

"Is it alright if I take a look at some of these?" 

Kyouko Kirigiri not only shared her love of coffee with the young man, but a liking towards books as well. The former detective recounted the few fond memories of her and said boy discussing a book or two during their confinement at Hope's Peak. Both had read each the first title previously, a tale about a boy who was estranged from a normal life, being sheltered due to a deadly disease that made him frail upon the sun. She treasured that moment greatly, for it was the first time she got to see Byakuya Togami from a different angle. That instant allowed her to peek past his posh boy façade and gave her a glimpse of his true colours, a vulnerability that Kyouko found admirable. 

But it remained a peek. 

They weren't very close yet, but seeing that piece of him made her want to unravel more. Gladly for her, it appears that he was slowly warming up to the others, so there was a slight ray of hope that perhaps one day, he's let her see him fully, just like she might open up to him in return. 

The young woman connected in her mind that it would be best if he had a distraction whilst she slept to avoid any uncertainty, thus, she agreed upon his request.

"Given your estranged kindness I'll allow you to use them. Do whatever you like but be careful." She dismissed him with a barely-noticeable curve at the lips.

"I will, don't worry" he gave her a small smile, finally giving her a break.

Letting her guard down at his kind gesture, the girl decided to get ready for bed.

Kyouko let out a sigh and turned away from him, reaching down to remove her ankle boots. Next her blazer came off, greeting the soft carpeted floor. She found herself too exhausted to properly hang it up, knowing she would regret not doing so in the morning. Kirigiri undid the buttons of her shirt and was about to let it slide down her shoulders, but recalled the man sitting a few feet away from her. He was not a pervert, but there were parts of her that she still wasn't comfortable with letting anyone see, she'd just have to sleep with her gloves on for the night. Noticing him staring intently at one of her books she let her blouse slide off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Now, she was unzipping her skirt letting it roll down her ankles, being careful to remove her leg harness out of the way. As she watched her plum skirt join everything else on the floor, she reached to open her nightstand to retrieve her nightgown, only to find nothing in its place.

'Crap! Now I remember, I did my laundry yesterday... So that means it must be..."

Discarding her previous thoughts about secrecy, an idea raced to her mind.

'Maybe getting him back for once wouldn't hurt.'

"Hey...Togami.." she called for him suddenly.

Said heir looked up slightly from his book, a hint of worry in his gaze.

"Yes? What is- "

He looked at the fair young woman in surprise for a few seconds as shades of red invaded him greatly. Kyouko now only in her undergarments, stared at him lazily, her hair untamed and falling down her shoulders, which were flushed a dainty shade of pink. Her lips were pouted as her form surged from her covers, begging to be caressed. 

"About what you said earlier...I know it's late but..."

"What I said earlier ?" He questioned.

"...I volunteer"

"Hu-"

He could only stare in bewilderment at her. Being so upfront was unlike her, boy did she need some sleep. 

"Gather yourself Kyouko, you're acting indecent." He said turning away, hiding his flustered face by burying his nose in the book.

Kirigiri smirked at his gesture, taking his reaction to her advantage.

"My, why so reluctant? You were the one who made the proposition in the first place." She said sing-songily.

"It was merely a j-joke, ofcourse. " He gulped, unable to stare at her.

"Was it really?" 

The heir looked up in surprise at her implication, only to find her a few feet away from him, sitting at the opposite end of the bed than were he left her.

"Look at me..." She demanded "Was it a joke entirely?"

He looked at her in the eye trying to feign seriousness. Both were entangled in a battle of give and take, the culmination of their banter nearing. They were familiar with the feeling of dread, and the rush that came with it, but they had found it hard to find within someone other than themselves. Since their days at the academy, they had an undeniable connection, positive or not, their auras interwinning with each others effortlessly. It was unspoken between them, the attraction they held for one another, one that was mostly intellectual but could extend to physical proximity.

Seeing her like this awakened a feeling he had tried hard to contain, he respected her greatly and dared to not think of her boss, her friend in such light. She knew of his estranged philosophy and arrogant nature but found herself being bound to him in ways she had never known were possible. Their relationship was built upon unspoken agreements, barriers of respect and understanding. But soon, it blossomed into something more, something that was part of a barely breathing story, but held meaning to them both. A feeling forged by strange instances of vulnerability, a feeling they hoped they would share with the other.

Togami stared at her eyes deep in clear mischief, but also curiosity, and if he looked far enough he found fear, fear and uncertainty a feeling he was familiar with. 

"We-... you know the answer to that" he clarified.

"I do?" 

"Well- if I had to pick anyone right now, it would be you...obviously." He stated matter-of-factly.

Surprise suddenly invaded her features as her small prank was taking a serious tone she hadn't managed to forsee.

"To be frank, I'll admit that you're an admirable woman. With quite the temper of course, but that's your interesting factor. I'm glad to see that there's someone at the very least competent within my sight, but that goes without a saying since you managed to get selected over the likes of me for a higher position."

Kyouko looked at him as he uttered gracious things about her, rare for someone of his character.

"But you already knew all of that. I guess that when I comes to you, sometimes you're the exception. The one good thing that came out of that hell hole." He offered her a small smile, still not looking directly at her.

She blushed at this, for he had never referred to her as other than "nuisance" from her time at the academy, however she was not prepared for his next words.

"I guess that's why I fell for you."

Kirigiri wrapped his words slowly around her brain as the silence was finally broken on their love quarrel.

"It was involuntary, that's why it frustrated me so much. I didn't have control over you then, and to know I didn't have control over my feelings for you...it ticked me off. But I won't apologize for all the teasing, since i'm pretty sure you enjoyed it too."

'He's not wrong'

"Not to mention that your aloofness only made you more attractive, I still can't count how many times I looked at you and wondered just how much was going through your head, and hoped that at least one time that was me."

She still said nothing.

"It finally dawned on me when I started finding you alluring in other ways. It confirmed my affection for you and sealed any doubt I may have had. I think that you are truly, one of the most beautiful things my eyes have graced and... I've graced at quite a lot."

He offered a small smile as all trace of mischief vanished from her eyes, astonishment taking its place.

Her lips parted as the words caved in her mouth, unable to utter a response, speechless after getting a confirmation of her speculation.

"Now tell me..." He finally looked at her. "Just when and how did you fall for me?"

He finally showed one of his characteristical smirks at her, grinning cockily as he expected her response.

Her heart raced like no other time, finally everything was coming together, and it was all so simple. It should be simple...right? 

The young woman's brows knitted together as they pondered around her feelings. She had long awaited for those words to be said to her but she was not expecting them now. Her small prank sure had escalated quickly, and Kirigiri did not know how to handle the sensation that was starting to boil up within her. 

"Well...?" He broke Kyouko out of her thoughts as he stared intently at her. 

The semi-nude woman gathered her words carefully, being careful when handling her feelings. She bit her lip unsure of what his reaction would be, still wondering if his words ever held truthfulness. 

'I guess it's worth a shot...'

"I- think that for me... It was quite the opposite" she started.

His brows flinched.

"Although it was no secret. Back at Hope's Peak all of the girls, myself included, despite your personality, found you quite attractive. You have your pretty face to thank for that."

Byakuya Togami scoffed in response, of course he had beautiful features, no one could deny that.

"But for me...I found you quite boring at first. I used to think that you were nothing more than a pretty rich boy, who excused himself by his last name."

Said heir was starting to boil at her failed attempt of flattery.

"I am not-"

"Please allow me to finish." Her lavender orbs looked at him in slight admiration, a sight that instantly calmed him.

"If you must...go ahead."

"Well you see...there's a thing about people like you. You're either bland and lackluster or knowledgeable and servicing."

"And quite surprisingly, you were an amalgam of the two."

"Whatever do you mean?" He was starting to regret his previous words.

"You are quite knowledgeable. Being able to sustain an intellectual conversation with someone with debating skills as good as yours is quite refreshing, but you are utterly, utterly bland."

"Alright, alright, I get it. You can quit your banter. I take back what I said about you." His brows furrowed as he looked away in disappointment.

"Will you let me finish for- nghh" she was about to raise her voice when she felt another pang in her head.

"Are you- whatever just get to sleep already so I can leave as soon as possible." He said burying himself back in the book.

The former detective upon seeing his response finally got the courage to express her thoughts to him.

"Basically- what I'm trying to say is that..."

"Ugh!- that you what?" He stated at her angrily.

"I- I'm still not over the fact that I fell for you, alright? I can't accept it yet. Not after you- it's difficult for me to believe that your words hold any weight."

"Why would you think that?" He said closing her book and settling it into place.

"You are always so...unwilling and until a few months ago, I was starting to think that you flat out hated me. And now you just- what are you trying to do to me?" She finally burst.

"What am I-...doing to you? 

"I tried. I sincerely tried to get along with you, there were instances where I thought maybe I could break through, and then, just then you would put me down, as if it was all a joke to you."

"You're not making any sense."

"Look, I know. I'm tired but I'm not incoherent. There's a part of me that wants to push you away case, you- you are just-"

"..."

"You're an asshole. But... "

At this point, the blonde man wasn't even sure what she was trying to do anymore, maybe he should let her sleep.

"I think it would be best if you- "

"I love you alright?"

Time stopped for the both of them as the final piece of the puzzle fell in its place. It was settled, they loved each other and now they both knew it. There wasn't a sea of uncertainty anymore. Words that needed to be said had been spoken, taking barriers down with their sound. As simple as that. But why did it also feel that everything was just crumbling down?

"And I just can't do this anymore. You can't just stare at me like you do and expect for me to feel nothing. You can't make such propositions and act like they don't mean anything. They have meaning for me, and everytime we do this you are pushing me closer to the edge. Yes, I fell for you. But I am sick of doing this dance. I enjoy being with you and so do you. So can we please... Stop pretending? You are more than a colleague to me, more than a friend. I can't explain it quite well but I feel like you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"You would be correct "

"It just makes me want to learn all about you, and explore your psyche. To wrap myself with your thoughts, and be able to love you... If you'd let me... I think this could turn out great." She inched closer to him, a hand of hers reaching to cup his cheek.

"I think...I would like that...yes."

"In that case..."

"Perhaps if you'd share with me what troubles you all the time, then we could face it together."

"Only if you promise to not let go."

"Why would I want that?"

"Hmmph I wouldn't know."

"Then don't ask."

The distance between then slimmed as his own arms snaked around her lower back pulling her closer to him. His hands delicately hugged her frame, as she adjusted herself. Her own arms wrapped around his neck in a tight hold as their noses bumped for a second before their lips met in unison. 

Suddenly, it was as if finally the stars aligned. They had blissfully sealed their care for one another with a sweet embrace, and it seemed as if the world stopped with the union of their lips.

Their kiss was slow and gentle at first, they held each other lovingly their love pure and true as he passed a hair through her lavender locks and she caressed the back of his head. Holding her safely against him, his body claimed to feel that warmth of hers close, and her heart beat fast enough for him to notice it through the soft material of her bra.

But their embrace soon turned passionate and lustful asTogamis' hands moved past her back and then trailed to her buttocks to lift her up.

"Ah- what are you-" she said breaking the kiss, all tones of crimson adorning her face in arousal, barely catching a breath.

"Hold on tight- " he adviced, as her arms held onto him with a death grip.

Gasping at the sudden movements, she laughed softly as he led her to the bed, where a night of loving intimacy awaited them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked that first bit of Togiri romance <3
> 
> Next chapter may or may not be the one that pumps up the rating, so stay tuned for that ;)
> 
> Also if it is, don't worry. You can skip it without missing out on the main storyline. I will put a warning before it in case someone is not comfortable with such content.
> 
> Welp, as always, thank you for reading! 
> 
> Criticism is welcomed! I'm trying to improve my writing so they're largely appreciated.
> 
> <3


	5. Chapter 5

Due to personal reasons the next chapter has been delayed, i´m sorry for my absense, I promise i will make it up to you.


	6. Hii

UPDATE: this fic is NOT discontinued, but things have gotten out of hand and I have less and less time to write, hope you understand it! 

Thx for reading <3


End file.
